In the last decades more and more mobile devices like, for example, smartphones, tablets, or laptops, have been equipped with the Near Field Communication (NFC) technology. The NFC technology is used in short range applications such as ticketing, payment, and peering of two devices. In NFC a reader device communicates with a transponder (tag) device by inductive coupling. Two coils, one of the reader device and one of the tag, are inductively coupled via a magnetic field. Metal objects in the close vicinity of the devices deteriorate the performance of this coupling mechanism. Eddy currents are induced in the metal environment and generate an opposite oriented magnetic field that weakens the field of the reader device.